clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Positive Elixir Trade/My Thoughts About The July 2 Balance Changes
Here are the balance changes coming July 2nd! Rascal Boy Yer boi is getting a 5.3% hitpoints nerf; from 1600, to 1512. Most low damage units, along with the Knight, Valkyrie and Mega Minion will kill the boy in one less hit. Rascal Girl Her slower initiation speed doesn't change much, but it might hurt her in the long run where she can't get that extra shot off anymore. Mortar The mortar is way too dirty in meta decks, so it is getting a much needed nerf. Its damage is being nerfed from 228 to 220. It will still one-shot a Princess and Dart Goblin, and it seriously limits how much damage it can deal to a Princess Tower. Its health is being reduced. From 1272, to 1221. Some units can kill it in one less shot, but the Mortar has a building decay, so let's be real. We won't notice a thing. Witch The Witch is receiving some mad, mad buffs. Her hitpoints are increasing from 696, to 814, which is even higher than a Night Witch. She literally takes more hits from almost every unit in the game. Her spawn speed is being buffed from 7 seconds, to 5 seconds. She used to spawn 9 skeletons in 15 seconds, now, she can spawn the same amount in just 11 seconds. Her hitspeed is being nerfed to poorly compensate from her mad buffs, and it's also the first nerf she has received. Her hitspeed is now 1 second. It will look awkward in the arena, and it weakens her ability to take care of Graveyard. She will need to be planted right in the middle of the spawn zone to tank. This way, she can counter the Graveyard most effectively with the new balance. Fire Spirits Their damage is being buffed from 169, to 177. Three of them will now be able to take out a Flying Machine, but other than that, nothing much. Bomber The Bomber is finally receiving a buff. His range is being extended to 5 tiles. He now shares the same range as a Bowler and Electro Wizard. With his weak health, it almost makes sense to make this card two elixir. However, that accelerates power-creeping, so this buff is a lot better in terms of sensibility. The Bomber will now be able to engage a bit more earlier, but the units are almost always walking towards him, so it might not that much of an impact. Mega Minion The Mega Minion is getting nerfed again. (Ugh...) Its hitspeed is being reduced from 1.5 seconds to 1.6 seconds. It now shares about the same DPS as a Wizard or Musketeer. This is huge because it affects his already dead ability to take out big tanks. They will be able to get extra shots of their targets with the Mega Minion defending. He'll still get two hits off of the arena tower. I'm so frickin' salty about this nerf. >:O Goblins The Goblins' hitpoints are being reduced from 169 to 167. Nothing changes here. Category:Blog posts